Saving the Hero
by StarFan98
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Jason got to the Roman camp to find Percy, something happens and Percy doesnt wake up. Annabeth has a dream that could end his life. What can they do? WARNING: this is my version of Son of Neptune and was written before it was out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything and this is not used to earn money or anything of that sort. All the characters and stuff belong to Rick Riordan. This is just for fun. Please enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It had been a month since I had just turned up here. I still don't remember much. I know my name is Percy or Perseus and I'm the son of Poseidon, or Neptune as everyone here calls him. I vaguely remember a girl, Annabeth, I think and a satyr named Grover.

I was in another memory therapy when I heard "Intruders! Battle Stations everyone! Front gate!" I ran to my spot in the front of the fighters. Even though I've been here only a month, everyone knows I'm the strongest fighter. Someone points up and we see a carriage pulled by 5 white pegisi. They land right in front of us. "We mean you no harm. We are bringing Jason Grace home."

Out of the carriage steps the one person everyone here has been searching for, Jason. After him, comes out a black haired girl and a beautiful blonde haired young girl. "This is my sister Thalia Grace and my friend Annabeth Chase. Have you gotten a new member that doesn't remember anything about his past?" "Yes." "Where is he?" Annabeth starts scanning the crowd and stops on me. She walks toward me and asks "Percy?" I nod my head, still very confused. "How do you know my name?" "You don't remember do you?" "No." Tears start to form in her eyes. She runs back to Thalia and cries in her shoulder. I feel terrible. "What did I do?" "Nothing, come with us we'll tell you everything." I nod my head and follow. Jason comes with us after explaining why he has to go so soon.

We take off and start flying high over the clouds. "Where are you taking me?" I ask, and to my surprise Annabeth replies "Camp Half-Blood. It's another training camp for demi-Gods, but it's on the other side of the country. We should get there by sundown." She looks at me for a second then looks back at her hands. I put an arm around her and say, "I'm sorry." "You didn't do anything. You just don't remember and we all know why." "Why?" "Hera took your memory away and Jason's, but she just gave his back two days ago. You still don't remember anything." I collapsed on my knees and black out.

Annabeth's POV

He fainted, he just fainted. "Percy! Get up, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia and Jason turn around seeing me trying to wake up Percy. "What happened?" "We were talking and he just fainted! Oh, no! Jason we're in the sky! Children of Poseidon aren't allowed in Zeus' territory!" "Oh! Sorry! I forgot."

We lowered down until we were below the clouds. A few hours later, we caught sight of Camp Half-Blood, but Percy was still unconscious on the floor. As soon as we landed we were surrounded by campers all wondering if we found him, but we didn't have the time. Me and Thalia picked him up and carried him to the medical building. The campers moved aside in shock as they saw him being carried. They instantly began asking questions, but the only one left was Jason. Helpless, he had to answer all their questions.

We got to the medicine tent and the children of Apollo get to work. We waited outside, but Percy never woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three months since we found Percy, but he's still knocked out cold. He woke up once and tried to get up, but as soon as he stood up he fell and hit his head really hard on the bed. That was two months ago and he hasn't woken up since. Every day, me, Grover, Thalia, Jason, and, surprisingly, Nico take turns watching him, making sure that nothing happens to him.

Right now it's my time. I stare at my boyfriend and remember the last day I saw him before he disappeared, the day we shared our first kiss. How the all campers teased us by throwing us into the lake. I giggled. That didn't work. Percy is the son of Poseidon, and he made an air bubble around us. We could have stayed down there forever, but we didn't. Sometimes I wish we had stayed down there forever and then, maybe, we wouldn't be in this mess.

My first guess was wrong; Zeus didn't hurt Percy for being in his territory. I prayed to Poseidon for several days hoping that he would try to save his son. He did. He confronted Zeus, but Zeus had no idea what happened. Poseidon is helping as much as he can without breaking ancient laws, but nothing has helped.

Some of the Gods and Goddesses are also helping, like Apollo. Apollo maybe a hot head, but he still cares about people. He took a liking to Percy when he saved the Gods' home. Apollo, being the God of medicine, helped all he could but he said that Percy is injured by a power greater than all the Gods and Goddesses combined.

After a month, most the Gods gave up trying to save him. The only ones that still believe he'll pull through are Poseidon, Athena, Hera, and Zeus. Athena wants him to pull through for me. Hera wants him to pull through for her own evil reasons and Zeus, for his children, who are very good friends of mine and/or Percy. Plus, his wife might get mad at him, again, for not believing in Percy.

All we can really do is wait and watch until he shows some signs of waking up. "Annabeth, you can go now." I sigh and turn to Jason. "I don't want to go. Can I please take your shift, too?" "Annabeth, it's getting late and you've been here for seven hours. You've already taken Grover's, Thalia's, Nico's, and mine from this morning. I don't think you should stay here for another round." I sighed. "Can I stay as a guest?" Jason chuckled and shook his head, "Sure. You're starting to go crazy, you know. Yesterday you were here for twelve hours straight. What do you do while you're here?" "I remember the adventures I had with Percy and tell him my favorite parts about them." "Wow. You must have gone on many adventures with him." I just nodded. "Tell me one of them." "Ok, this one is the first adventure we had together. Everyone was accusing Percy of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt…" and I began the story.

A few hours later, Jason had finally convinced me to go get some sleep. I walked to my cabin by myself and entered it finding everyone fast asleep. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. I have been crying for 3 months now and a week after I started, everyone stopped trying to comfort me. I couldn't help it. I just felt so useless, not being able to do anything while the one I really care about is in a coma, looking like he's never going to wake up. I cried myself to sleep like every other night.

I had a dream and in it I saw a dark tall figure looking right at me with a cold glare that sent shivers down my spine. The figure opened his mouth and said "Time's running out for your young hero. He will not live after the sun sets on Mount St Helens on the summer solstice. Then he will be sacrificed to the one who will rise and destroy all who oppose him. Use your time wisely. He wakens."

I woke up at those last words and run to the medical tent. Jason is asleep on the medical bed next to Percy's. I sit next to Percy and his eyes flutter open. "Percy!" I give him a giant hug. "Easy there, wise girl." I stand up in shock. "Y-you remember?" "Yes, I remember everything." He stands up and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back as tears start to roll down my face. He stops. "What's wrong?" "I really missed you." "I've only been gone a month." "But you've been in a coma for three." Shock covers his face. "Three months? Are you sure?" I nod my head.

Jason's POV

I wake up to talking and open my eyes to see Annabeth. "Who are you talking to Annabeth?" "Percy." "Of course, you are. Annabeth, we've told you a million times. He can't hear you." "So, you're calling me deaf?" I get up to see where the voice came from and saw Percy standing there a foot from Annabeth looking at me. "Sorry didn't see you there." "It's ok man. What time is it?" I look at my watch "5:35 am. Breakfast is at 7." He nodded.

Grover walks in and looks at Annabeth and me. "It's my shift, now. You two should get some rest." "Shift? Shifts for what?" Percy asks. Grover looks startled. "Who's there?" Percy steps around Annabeth. "Percy! When did he wake up?" "Five minutes ago." Replies Annabeth.


	3. Thank You!

Thank you so much all that reviewed. I was thinking of not finishing any of my stories, but you gave me reason to keep on writing. These are some of my first ones and I plan on writing and posting all of them. I have finished 3 stories so far and I'm going to add them as soon as I can. Thank you so much!


End file.
